


Loose Screw

by Jiyuuchan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyuuchan/pseuds/Jiyuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Winry are 18 years old, and nothing has changed. Neither of them have found the right timing for displaying their feelings for each other. So why not spit it out and see what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Screw

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan-fiction ever and I'm sharing it with you so be nice.
> 
> And yeah... enjoy <3
> 
> \-------------  
> <3,  
> Frankie

“Hey Al! Try and block this!” Ed screamed as he came at Al and tried to cut him from the left. Al blocked, and threw him to the ground. 

“Watch this Ed!” Al managed to pin his brother to the floor and stopped. 

“Ed, I think you have a loose screw.” Ed and Al sat up, and stared at his false metal arm. 

“Nah, I think its fine. Let’s keep going. What, are you scared or something?” Ed smirked as he forced himself back into a battle stance. 

“You know, Winry’s going to be really mad if you break that automail. She just gave you a new one last month.” Ed imagined the consequences that would take place in the event of another broken automail, and it ended with a wrench to his head.  
“Yeah, okay, I’ll have her check it out.”

Winry didn’t like to admit it, but on the days that the weather was nice, she would go out and sit on the balcony and watch Ed and Al sprawl. Of course, her will to watch them had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Edward was shirtless. No, absolutely not. They were both eighteen now, and they had made a lot of memories together. Her feelings for Ed were unconditional, and she soon realized that they were also mutual. She hated his crazy lifestyle of coming and going, not knowing when she’d see him again, but she loved taking care of him, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Winry was sitting on the balcony again, pretending to work on the new automail she had designed for Ed, but in reality she was completely distracted. She had noticed that Ed would look up every now and then to see if she was still there, and of course she always was.

Edward sprinted up to the balcony. Winry just sat there working away, when Ed came up and knocked on the wall beside her. 

“Hey, Win, I think one of my screws came loose. Mind tightening it up for me?” Winry smiled. 

“Oh, Sure! Come on in.” Ed and Winry walked into her room, and Winry sat him down on her bed. Winry grabbed the wrench from the table, and searched for the loose screw. “Sometimes I wonder how you and Al manage to bang up and eventually break every single automail I design for you.” Winry said jokingly, shaking her head and tightening at the same time.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. We just do what we gotta do, you know?” Ed’s behavior was strange. Winry expected him to get angry, and give her a lecture about how important being a state alchemist is. He wasn’t acting like a tool, something was up.

Winry turned his arm over and over to ensure everything else was in place. As she leaned forward, Edward couldn’t help his eyes from wandering her almost-exposed breasts. His face turned pink.

“Uh, Winry?” Ed said, starring at his knees. Winry didn’t look up from her work. “Yeah.”

“I like you a lot.” Winry stopped wrenching. Wow, He didn’t fool around. She wasn’t expecting this to happen this way at all. She saw it in so many ways in her head played over and over again, but not like this.

“I like you too.” Ed smiled. Winry finished tightening the screw. And suddenly felt the awkwardness creep up her spine.

“Um, okay, you’re done.” Winry looked up, and they made eye contact. Ed smiled at her. 

“Thanks Win.” 

“S-sure.” Winry, so completely confused, followed and beat Edward to the door, to close it with her arm blocking his way out. 

“W-what are you doing?” Edward said with a smile, knowing exactly what she was doing. He’d wanted her to do it. He wanted this for a long time. This was okay, right? I mean, we’re all adults here. Before she changed her mind, Edward leaned in and kissed her once. Softly. To make sure it was okay. Winry grabbed his face and pulled him in and he melted where he stood. 

Ed pinned her to the door, and pushed his lips to hers. She loved him so much, and for so long, and she wondered how long it would take. Ed couldn’t believe this was real. Wait… was she giving him tongue? Oh my god. Ed slid his right arm up her back, in the hope of taking off her shirt, but then shying away from it and disguising it as running his fingertips down the contours of her spine. Winry pushed Ed across the room without leaving his lips, and threw him on the bed. Winry straddled his waist and Ed pushed her on her side. Winry reached down to feel the rock in his pants. It was a big-ass rock. She didn’t move her hand as she kissed him even more.  
Edward got on top of Winry, and pulled off her shirt. He wasn’t sure how far Winry was going to go with this, but it sure looked like this meant all the way. All of this was so deliciously overwhelming. Edward put his left hand on her breast. Winry stopped. “No.” Ed took his hands off of her. “Oh okay, sorry, too far-” “No… like this.” Winry grabbed Ed’s automail arm, and put it to her breast. Edward gave her a hungry smile, and she returned it. Winry loved the feel of that cool metal all over her at once. She knew he thought it was hideous and it reminded him everyday of his mistake, but it was apart of him. And in a way it was apart of her too. They’re hearts beat together, and the ecstasy tingled through their veins. As the rhythm slowed, and as their bodies grew tired, they lay in bed together grinning ear to ear. This was awesome. Regardless of how cold his automail was, Ed felt the warmest he had ever felt in his life.

“You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known, and you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. I just wanted you to know that. I love you, you know.” Edward said with honesty, tilting his head in her direction.

“I know.” Winry snarked and kissed him again. They both heard footsteps down the hall, and suddenly the door flew open.

“Hey Winry, have you seen Ed, he disappear—Oh! I, uh, SORRY!” Al quickly closed the door and walked away, completely disturbed by what he saw, but secretly pleased at the same time. Ed thought he heard an “I knew it” from Al as he walked away, but wasn’t sure. Edward and Winry lay in bed, traumatized just by the fact that he knew.

“I should probably go talk to him.” Winry laughed.

“Yeah, okay.” Ed pulled himself out of bed, shoved his legs into his pants, kissed Winry and left. Winry sat up and smiled a grin of satisfaction. Ed couldn’t believe what he had just done. Winry wasn’t just a girl to him. She didn’t need him. But she wanted him. Ed didn’t see himself as strong. No, not at all. Just lucky. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think! :3
> 
> \------------  
> <3,  
> Frankie


End file.
